


five instances of jeopardy

by macbethattempest



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, WinterShock - Freeform, good times with Bucky and darcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macbethattempest/pseuds/macbethattempest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times James "Bucky" Barnes and Darcy Lewis almost got caught being intimate and the one time they became great exhibitionists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	five instances of jeopardy

**Author's Note:**

> Very fluffy, welcome to cotton land.

**#1**

Darcy moaned deep in her throat, her body wet, sticking to the tiled wall behind her.

James was on his knees, her legs draped over his shoulders, his right hand over her ass, holding her up and his face buried between her legs.

"James", she breathed, her mind high with pleasure, water from the weak shower head sluicing down their backs.

And then the bathroom door opened. But they weren't exposed yet. A sliding frosted glass door departed the main shower from the loo.

"Darcy", Jane called out as she walked in. "Are you there?"

James and Darcy froze. James put his head up and they stared at each other. Darcy put up a finger to her lips and widened her eyes at James, starting to remove her legs from atop his shoulders. But James grabbed her ass tightly, holding her in place. Darcy huffed.

"Yes Jane, I'm in here", she called back, her voice a little breathless.

"Oh great", Jane replied, a thud accompanying her voice and Darcy realised Jane had sat in one of the stools. Annoyance passed over James' features.

"I've been looking for you", Jane continued. "I wanted to ask you something." Her voice turned contemplative. "What should I get Thor for his birthday?"

_What_

This was _not_ the time to ask such questions.

"I mean, he wouldn't really like normal guy gifts right? He's a god. He'd want something amazing and I can't think of a single thing to get him. Perfume? He already smells heavenly", Jane continued rambling.

Darcy looked back at James.

 _Get her out_ , he mouthed to her.

 _I can't_ , she mouthed back.

"I don't know Jane why don't you ask him?", Darcy replied and she looked down at James. He looked at her with an inscrutable expression and then there was a sudden flash of a wolfish grin on his face.

_Oh no._

Darcy started to move but he was much much stronger. He caught hold of her and his mouth enveloped her clit.

Darcy's back arched.

"That ruins the surprise", Jane called out.

Darcy took a deep breath.

"But"

James bit her inner thigh.

"Better a"

He licked her clit, his tongue making circular motions.

"Good known gift"

He put two fingers inside her and she nearly came.

" _What was I saying?_ "

James' shoulders rumbled with laughter at her disorientation and she felt it everywhere.

"Good known gift", Jane prompted from outside.

"Oh yes", Darcy spoke rapidly as James pumped his fingers into her. "Better a good known gift rather than a bad surprise."

She bit her lip in pleasure, her fingers curling in his hair.

"Well I suppose you are correct", Jane spoke slowly. "But-"

"I am correct I am correct", Darcy cut her off quickly as James pulled her nipple with his other hand.

"Are you okay?", Jane asked uncertainly. "Your voice seems rather hoarse."

"Oh fabulous", Darcy rasped. "Just too much karaoke." And James moved his hand to her mouth, his fingers entering her mouth.

"Oh dear", Jane spoke, her voice concerned. "I'll make you my special throat concoction okay?"

Darcy was coming out of her skin.

"Yes sure", she called out and the door shut as Jane departed the bathroom.

James stopped midway and looked at her. "What", Darcy whispered, her body on the precipice of an orgasm.

James looked into her eyes. "Scream"

And he devoured her, his tongue causing havoc with her sensitive tissues, his hand grabbing, marking, squeezing her body as Darcy screamed his name aloud again and again and splintered into fragments of exquisite pleasure.

 **#2**  
"No I don't think so. Mmhm." Pause. "Maybe, I mean" Pause. "Well if you say so"

Darcy looked up at James entering the room and smiled distractedly, her attention directed on Pepper who she was talking to on the phone.

"Yes yes I think so too", Darcy spoke into the phone, standing at the window sill, doodling on a page of paper distractedly.

"Maybe we can work that out yes"

She felt James' heat envelope her from behind and a soft kiss landed on her neck. She relaxed back into his body, letting him take her weight, while still talking to Pepper.

"I think so too yes but you need to give the engineers some time."

James hands took the pencil from her hand and scribbled on the paper.

_How long?_

Darcy wrote back. _Ten minutes._

_That long?_

Darcy looked up at him questioningly while replying to Pepper's query regarding Stark Tech time constraints.

He took the pen from her and wrote in clear precise handwriting.

_I want to fuck you._

Darcy's breath stuttered and she was instantly aroused. James' hands wrapped around her torso from behind, his hard length pressed against her back.

She blinked repeatedly to get her senses back.

"Uh Pepper I'll have to leave there's an emergency", Darcy spoke quickly into the phone.

"Oh my god", Pepper replied alarmingly. "Is everything okay?"

"Uh yes I'll just call you in one hour."

James whispered _two hours_ in her ear.

"Two hours I mean", Darcy spoke rapidly. "I'll call you okay."

"Oh yes sure. Take care." The line clicked off.

And James fucked her against the wall, on the chair and in their bed.

Turns out, Darcy called Pepper after four hours.

  
**#3**  
"You do realise that this is illegal right?"  
"Yes"  
" _You do_?"  
"Yes. But I don't give a fuck."

And James sank into Darcy in one go, both of them completely dressed, Darcy's skirt hitched up around her waist, her legs straddling his waist, both of them coiled on a car seat.

The car had tinted windows _yes_ but it was still a car. But this had been on Darcy's wish list since forever and she wasn't going to say no to an impromptu sex romp _oh no_.

James pumped up into Darcy, his hands on her ass, his body moving like a well oiled machine, powerful and relentless in its pursuit. Darcy's head tipped back, her one hand on James' shoulder and the other covering her mouth to stifle the noises she was making.

James leaned forward and his mouth captured her nipple, sucking on it through her dress. Darcy bit her lip.

And suddenly, there were loud sounds of people chattering outside the car.

Shit. The movie must have ended and people must be filing out of the cinema into the parking lot.

Darcy looked at James with alarm.

"Orgasm first", he rasped and his pace increased.

A car in their lane honked behind them.

Darcy almost combusted with the pleasure.

"I, I-" she breathed and she came in a mind numbing rush, her head tilted back. James buried his head in her neck as he hit his peak, his lips sucking the soft skin of her neck.

The horn sounded again.

James looked at Darcy, his face lit up in acute exasperation.

"Motherfucker."

And Darcy burst into peals of laughter.

 **#4**  
There was a limit to how much make up Darcy could use; and a limit to how much she knew _how_ to use.

So she was literally at a loss here.

Pepper would have been her number one choice but she was out on a business meeting. So was Natasha. And Jane was in California working in the Stanford Lab Project.

Nobody to help her do makeup and _now_ James had decided to give her a hickey right on her neck, in plain view.

She walked out of her room, opening her hair (which she hated) and setting them so that the hickey was hidden.

She went to the kitchen and there stood the culprit, all alone, bare chested, making breakfast.

" _You_ ", she pointed a threatening finger at him accusingly and stomped towards him.

James looked up. "Well good morning to you too", he spoke, his voice smiling.

"It's not a good morning", she hissed. "Look at what you've done."

He frowned and letting go of the utensil he was using to whisk the eggs, asked her, "what have I done?"

She stood directly before him, rose on her tiptoes so her head could at least reach his lips, and flipped her hair back.

"This." She pointed towards the hickey on her neck.

James' eyes darkened and his pupils expanded. Before she knew it, she was pushed against the counter and his lips were on hers, his tongue massaging hers and leaving her breathless.

He broke the kiss and bent his head, his lips lightly brushing the hickey, and Darcy experienced a top to toe shiver. And then he fit his teeth into the mark he had created last night. Darcy shuddered with pleasure.

Dimly, she realised that bite marks were a turn on for both him and her.

"You know my arc reactor was ranked number two on the top inventions of the 21st century", Stark's voice echoed from outside the kitchen door. " _Number two_ , for God's sake."

James sucked her skin into his mouth one last time and jumped back from her, fixing her hair on the hickey in the process.

The door opened with a bang and Tony and Clint walked through.

Tony paused in his reverie. "Oh hello kids, what are you on about?"

Darcy took a deep breath.

" _Vampires_."

**#5**

Darcy glared at James from her seat in the booth in the dark corner of the pub.

They'd had a fight in the morning but the whole gang had made a plan of coming out to the pub that night. Darcy had whipped out her sexiest dress, high collared and full sleeved but short at the knees, a dark burgundy. James hadn't disappointed; a black blazer over a black button down and grey slacks with, _wait for it_ , his hair tied back in a low ponytail.

Darcy had nearly gone ahead and sucker punched him but Natasha had gently pulled her away.

Now she sat in the booth with Maria, Natasha and Jane while Clint, Pepper and Tony danced and Steve and James stood at the bar.

Steve and Maria were playing the game where he'd smoulder at her from across the room and she'd glare at him every few minutes. It was absolutely interesting; Natasha and Jane were completely engrossed but she was very very distracted.

Because James was flirting with every girl that came at him. And _lots_ of girls came at him.

He sat on a bar stool, his arms resting on his knees, devoid of the blazer that rested on his thigh, hair pulled back and smiling and flirting with every thing that moved and had a vagina.

Now, Darcy could play this game but she wasn't great at flirting. Forget it, she hardly knew _what_ was flirting.

Darcy turned to look at Maria who was scowling at Steve while he smirked at her.

And then she turned back and she saw red.

_Fucking A._

A leggy blonde wearing a short blue dress was leaning into James, her hand on his thigh. Darcy couldn't see James' expression because his face was obscured by the blonde.

Enough was enough.

Darcy got up with a flourish, the glass in front of her toppling back, and she stalked towards James and the blonde.

"Excuse me", she said through her teeth and politely but firmly shoved the blonde aside and looked at James, his eyes sparkling.

And then because she didn't know what to say, and partially because she wanted to, she leaned into him and kissed him full on the lips, in front of everybody.

James' hand moved to her hair, tangling in it and in a quick movement hoisted her up on his lap, her legs dangling on either side of his waist, taking control of the situation.

His lips bruised hers with the force of the kiss, their tongues tangling in an intimate dance, his teeth biting her lower lip, her breath coming in bits and pieces.

And as she pulled back, she heard catcalls and whistles and her own laboured breathing.

She stabbed a finger in the middle of his chest, her eyes fixed on his. "We are going home."

James smiled at her, his eyes conveying the intensity of what he felt.

"Yes ma'am."

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, my tumblr is fibonaccinumbers. tumblr me silly


End file.
